heroes_of_camelotfandomcom-20200223-history
Volcanic Island
__TOC__ The event starts at 20:00 GMT on Jan. 23, 2015 and lasts for 7 days. Lore A new menace...and opportunity has surfaced off the shores of Camelot. Brave the challenges of the newly discovered Volcanic Island and gather Dragon Fangs for a chance to win fabulous riches! Be on the look out for the enemy boss Valrakk the Scorched and prepare your forces should you choose to stand and fight. Defeat this powerful dragon for a chance to gain his allegiance as well as recruit many other new and excited heroes! Equip the following cards to help increase the amount of Dragon Fangs you can find while exploring the landscape of the Volcanic Island: * Vambrael Fallen: 3 Bonus Dragon Fangs * Crimson Dragonaire: 3 Bonus Dragon Fangs * Ben-nu Fireborn: 3 Bonus Dragon Fangs (actually 2 bonus) * Dragon Enchantress:1 Bonus Dragon Fang (actually 2 bonus) * Fire Elemental: 1 Bonus Dragon Fang Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses! * Tier 2 cards grant 2x * Tier 3 cards grant 5x * Tier 4 cards grant 12x Confront Valrakk the Scorched on Easy or Hard for a chance to earn his allegiance! The more times you defeat them, the greater the chance you'll have of acquiring him! Be warned however, this challenge is not for the faint of heart. Battles Upon entering Fields of Battle you see the Menu options and your personal scoreboard/rank. You are given 2 choices in which you face different levels of Valrakk the Scorched. You have a chance to win a Valrakk the Scorched boss card on both Easy and Hard levels * Hard requires 20 stamina points per turn but yields better rewards. You see Tier 3 artwork for Valrakk the Scorched. * Easy requires 10 stamina points per turn. You see Tier 1 artwork. (actually you see Tier 2 artwork of Totem Guard) Loot Exploring Loot Hard Cost: 20 stam * +20 XP and +200 Gold * 1x, 2x, 5x or 10x Dragon Fangs * 1x Summon Stone * 1x Stone Token * 1x Tropical Treasure Mystery Chest * Golden Arse * Max Level Fire Elemental * Max Level Harbor Guard * Max Level Knife Juggler Easy Cost: 10 stam * +10 XP and +100 Gold * 1x Summon Stone * 1x Stone Token * 1x Dragon Fangs * 1x Arena Ticket * 1x Stamina Potion * 1x Mana Potion * Golden Arse * Grey Mule * Brown Donkey * Max Level Ember Druid * Max Level Battlemage * Max Level Taal * Max Level Fire Elemental * Max Level Flame Witch Boss Loot Rank Awards * 1st Prize: 4x Valrakk the Scorched, 15x Summon stones , 10x Tropical Treasure Mystery Chests * 2nd Prize: 3x Valrakk the Scorched, 15x Summon stones , 10x Tropical Treasure Mystery Chests * 3rd Prize: 2x Valrakk the Scorched, 15x Summon stones , 10x Tropical Treasure Mystery Chests * 4th- 5th Prize: 1x Valrakk the Scorched, 10x Summon Stones, 10x Tropical Treasure Mystery Chests * 6th - 10th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 10x Tropical Treasure Mystery Chests * 11th - 20th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 5x Tropical Treasure Mystery Chests * 21st - 30th Prize: 10x Summon Stones, 5x Tropical Treasure Mystery Chests * 31st - 50th Prize: 5x Summon Stones, 3x Tropical Treasure Mystery Chests * 51st - 100th Prize: 3x Summon Stone, 2x Tropical Treasure Mystery Chests * 101st- 250th Prize: 1x Summon Stone, 2x Tropical Treasure Mystery Chests Reward Ladder * 250 - 1x Stamina Pot * 500 - * 1000 * 2500 * 5000 - 2x Summon Stone * 7500 - 1x Grey Mule * 10000 - 4x Summon Stone * 15000 - 4x Stam pots * 25000 - 5x Summon Stones * 35000 - 1x Grey Mule * 49000 - 10x Summon Stone * 60000 - 12x Stam pots * 80000 - 15x Stam pots * 95000 - Golden Arse * 110000 - 18x Stam Pots * 130000 - 20x Summon Stone * 150000 - 20x Stam Pots * 200000 - Valrakk the Scorched Possible Chest Rewards * 5x Mana Pots * 5x Stam Pots * 2x Summon Stones * Valrakk the Scorched * Ruibh the Wyrm * Nathra Verdaine * Dragon Enchantress * Ben-nu Skyborn * Fire Elemental * Harbor Guard * Knife Juggler * Flame Witch * Bennu Fireborn * Crimson Dragonaire * Infernus Category:Events